Hello, My (future) Girlfriend
by azuramethyst
Summary: [warning inside; NaruHina/KibaTama/SasuSaku]— "Kalau kalian dapat menarik perhatian pelanggan cewek yang kalian lihat pertama kali setelah taruhan ini, aku akan membelikan kalian paket bento termahal di cafe ini."


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, _teenlit_ , pendek, multi–pair, alay(hahaha), dan beberapa hal lain yang patut diperhatikan.

Listening to **Terdiam – Maliq D'essentials** while writing the story.

* * *

.

.

 **Hello, My (future) Girlfriend**

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

Langit di daerah Konoha kala itu cukup—bercanda, sangat—terik. Matahari tanpa malu menampakkan diri, seakan membakar dan melelehkan apapun di bawahnya.

Semua orang—tidak semua sih, kebanyakan—tidak ingin beraktivitas di luar ruangan karena matahari sangat menyengat.

"Yosh! Meja terakhir yang harus dibersihkan, semangat–ttebayo!"

Nama orang yang kini sedang mengelap meja di _cafe_ itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang bekerja sebagai _waiter_ _dadakan_ di _cafe_ milik pamannya. Berusia 19 tahun, semester 3 jurusan ekonomi bisnis di Universitas Konoha.

Ia sendiri suka rela menjadi _waiter dadakan_ , karena ia sedang libur dan butuh kesibukan. Lagipula, sang ayah—Namikaze Minato—juga memberi izin kok

 _Lagian... dapet uang tambahan buat jajan, kan?_

"Naruto! Antarkan dua kakigori ini ke meja nomor 38," teriak temannya—yang juga kebetulan menganggur sepertinya—bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oke–ttebayo!" balas Naruto lalu menghampiri Kiba.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Pengunjung _cafe_ hanya segelintir _fangirl_ yang tergila-gila karena pelayan—walaupun hanya pelayan musiman—yang tampan dan berbisep kekar.

Lihat saja, Namikaze Naruto yang kini hanya memakai celana selutut berwarna putih dan sneakers senada. Memamerkan otot bidang nan menggiurkan. Apalagi, sekarang rambutnya disisir ke belakang.

Inuzuka Kiba yang berpenampilan kurang lebih sama seperti Naruto, bedanya ia membiarkan surai cokelatnya berantakan.

Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih, celana hitam dan sepatu putih.

Dan satu-satunya penyegar bagi pengunjung pria, ada Amatsuki Shion yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana berwarna putih. Juga sendal jepit bermotif matahari.

"Hey, kalian bertiga." panggil Shion kepada tiga orang yang kini sedang mengipasi diri. _Panas banget, neraka bocor apa?_

Tidak ada yang merespon, akibat terlalu fokus menghilangkan panas yang menyiksa. Berlebihan sih, tapi memang begitu.

"Aku punya taruhan," lanjut gadis itu sambil mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Naruto dan Kiba menoleh—mereka memang suka taruhan.

Merasa dapat menarik atensi kedua temannya—jangan anggap Sasuke, dia seperti patung hidup—Shion melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau kalian dapat menarik perhatian pelanggan cewek yang kalian lihat pertama kali setelah taruhan ini, aku akan membelikan kalian paket bento termahal di _cafe_ ini."

Naruto dan Kiba melirik satu sama lain. Taruhannya cuma makanan seharga 15000¥. Mereka butuh yang lebih dari itu.

"—seminggu." Tambah gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu.

 _Seminggu, pake bento mahal. Kenyang, sih..._

"—Oke, deh." putus Naruto dan Kiba. Sasuke meringis melihat kedua temannya. _Harga diri mereka cukup murah, ternyata._

 _._

 _._

Naruto dan Kiba—itu berarti, Sasuke juga ikut—menyetujui taruhan. Kini mereka sedang menunggu datangnya pelanggan berjenis kelamin perempuan seraya melayani pelanggan laki-laki yang terus berdatangan—tentu saja tujuan pelanggan itu adalah Shion.

"Kenapa juga tiba-tiba sepi pelanggan cewek?" gerutu Kiba yang udah _bete_ duluan.

Tak lama Kiba menggerutu, terdengar suara lonceng pintu tanda pintu terbuka.

Ketiga pria itu—Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke—menoleh ke arah pintu. Mata mereka lekat mengikuti ketiga pengunjung perempuan berbeda warna rambut itu.

Yang pertama, si manis bersurai indigo panjang dan beriris _amethyst._ Memakai baju tanpa lengan warna ungu muda dan memakai rok putih bergaris ungu muda. _Oh, my god... bidadari darimana nih?_ batin Naruto _doki-doki._

Yang kedua, si cantik bersurai cokelat panjang dan beriris _hazelnut_. Memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna merah dan celana pendek warna hitam. _Ih, mirip calon istri masa depan euy._ batin Kiba ga tau malu.

Yang terakhir, si enerjik bersurai merah muda sebahu dan beriris _emerald_. Memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek warna putih. _Cantik..._ batin Sasuke malu-malu.

"Ehem..." deham Shion, menandakan pertaruhan kini dimulai. _Semangat, abang-abang tampan!_

 _._

.

Naruto mendatangi meja nomor 9 yang diisi oleh ketiga pengunjung perempuan itu. Rambutnya yang basah disisir ke belakang, menambah kadar feromon yang sengaja dikeluarkan. Membawa buku kecil untuk mencatat menu. _Kalo sekalian nomer telefon juga gapapa..._

"Permisi, mau pesen apa?" suara _baritone_ seksi ala Naruto keluar.

Si manis menoleh dari buku menu, _a_ _zure_ melebur dalam _amethyst._ Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. _Alamak... doki-doki._

"Mau _milkshake_ cokelat!" potong si cantik surai cokelat. Kiba langsung mendatangi meja nomor 9 itu.

"Satu, aja?" tanya Kiba menggeser Naruto. Pria Namikaze itu mendengus, lalu menggeser kembali Kiba. Akhirnya mereka malah main geser-geseran.

Sasuke menghampiri dengan gaya kalem. Mengeluarkan buku kecilnya, bersiap mencatat.

"Mau pesan apa?" ujar Sasuke kalem. Kali ini, si merah muda yang merespon.

"Kakigori 2, _milkshake_ cokelat 1. Oh, dan salad buahnya." ujar si merah muda lembut seraya mengembalikan buku menu.

' _Suaranya..._ _oh my god... tolong hamba...'_ batin Sasuke menahan mimisan—fyi, Sasuke emang lemah banget kalo berinteraksi sama perempuan lain.

Namun, pada saat tangan lembut si merah muda bersenggolan dengan tangan Sasuke, keluarlah darah segar dari hidung mancungnya. Pria Uchiha itu mimisan dan pingsan.

"E-eh...?"

.

.

Kiba mengangkat nampan berisi dua kakigori, satu _milkshake_ cokelat, dan dua mangkuk besar salad buah. Pria Inuzuka itu mengantar nampan ke meja nomor 9. Senyumnya mengembang kala sang pujaan—si rambut cokelat—tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ini pesanannya," ujar Kiba berlagak _gentle_ lalu meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja.

Si rambut cokelat tersenyum, kurva melengkung di bibir tipisnya. Saking lebarnya, kedua mata gadis itu menyipit.

"Terima kasih,"—dan satu panah _cupid_ melesat menuju dada Kiba.

 _Manisnya..._

Berselang satu jam, perlahan pengunjung berkurang. Namun, ketiga gadis itu masih setia duduk di sana. Kiba sedang mencuci piring bekas di dapur. Shion sedang membantu Sasuke agar cepat siuman. Tersisa Naruto yang sedang duduk menjaga kasir.

Satu tangan mulus terangkat, si manis bersurai indigo itu butuh sesuatu. Naruto dengan sigap meluncur ke meja itu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pria itu seraya menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang.

Si surai indigo malu-malu manja. Menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

"Kami... mau b-bayar,"— _itu suara apa kapas? Lembut amat, neng..._ "Oh... totalnya... nomor telfon kamu aja," balas Naruto sambil senyum seksi. Si rambut indigo menunduk menahan malu.

"Iih... ganti sama yang cewek aja deh pelayannya," potong si merah muda. Mengusir Naruto yang kini menggerutu. Iyalah, dia gagal dapet nomer telfon bidadari—menurutnya.

Shion dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan belakang. Gadis itu menuju ke arah Naruto, dan menggeser pria Namikaze itu.

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu berbisik sebentar pada ketiga gadis itu. Lalu, mereka _high–five_ bersama. _Tunggu, ada yang aneh..._

Ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut itu berdiri, menghampiri Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba—iya, dia baru selesai mencuci piring—lalu memberikan kertas gumpalan.

Ketiga pria itu membuka kertas itu. Ternyata, isinya adalah nama dan nomor telfon.

 _Hy_ _uuga Hinata, 905-555-5xxx_

 _Har_ _uno Sakura, 860–755–3xxx_

 _Mats_ _umoto Tamaki_ , _875-298–4xxx_

"YEAAYYY!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba sambil berpelukan. Sedangkan Sasuke, langsung menyimpan nomer gadis incarannya. Emang deh, pria Uchiha ga ada basa-basinya.

Setelah ketiga gadis itu pergi, Shion kembali berdeham. Refleks, ketiga pria itu menoleh.

"Keliatannya, kalian gagal..."—bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bento mewah buat seminggu~

.

.

"Jadi... karena kalian kalah, kalian harus ngenalin aku sama temen kalian!" ujar Shion kepada tiga pemuda itu.

"Yang mana, sih...? Gaara? Dia kan udah punya pacar," balas Naruto _bete._ Yah... walaupun ga sepenuhnya _bete._ Iyalah, dapet nomer telfon pujaan hati.

"Tapi yang namanya Utakata belom, kan...? Nah, aku mau kalian ngenalin aku sama dia," putus Shion yang udah _absolute._

Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke merundingkan sesuatu. Lima detik kemudian mereka mencapai mufakat.

"Hn, kami bakal ngenalin kamu sama dia." putus Sasuke. Keduanya mengamini. Gadis pirang pucat itu berseri-seri. _Yeaaah, akhi_ _rnya!_

"—tapi, comblangin kami bertiga sama tiga cewek tadi. Mereka temen kamu, kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

Shion kini pucat pasi. _Gimana mau nyomblangin orang, lah wong dirinya aja belum di–notis_ _doi sampe sekarang..._

Yang kuat, ya... Shion!

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**

* * *

HAAALOOOOO!ヽ(´▽｀)/ Balik lagi sama author terabal se–ffn. Yep, kali ini sengaja dibuat agak panjang. Walau yaa.. ga panjang-panjang amat. Heran, deh. Kok banyak ya author yang bisa nulis panjang-panjang? Maklumin sih, saya tipe orang moody-an. Dan, fict ini multi-pairing! Dengan pairing NaruHina, SasuSaku, dan KibaTama. Entahlah, saya pecinta pairing–canon. Oh, dan hints buat pairing UtaShion (menurut saya, mereka lucu). Oh, dan masalah taruhan... sebenernya 15000¥ itu kisaran 1,6 juta. Tapi kan mereka sebenernya orang mampu yang lagi ngegabut jadi waiter(?!) jadi... ya gitu.

Dan terakhir, ada yang mau berteman dengan saya di line? Cukup add aja id saya **moudysm** (ga pake at) dan mari bergabut riaヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ sekian bacotannya, terakhir...

 ** _review?_**


End file.
